1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a stopper which fixes a head of a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-115531 discloses a head fixing unit of an optical disk device. The head fixing unit is provided for fixing an optical head in the inside of the optical disk device when the optical disk device is transported. A bag body is inserted into and disposed in a disk cartridge storing portion in the optical disk device, and the optical head is held and fixed by filling the bag body with air.